Users often want to put together multiple digital media objects, such as digital photographs, for transfer or for storage. In the prior art, these digital media objects are either displayed next to each other, in a row, or in a two-dimensional array. However, as images get larger, and have higher resolutions, by displaying images in this manner, the detail of the images is obscured. Alternatively, on a smaller display screen such as a handheld device, the multiple image objects are each displayed on a separate page. Again, the user cannot easily visualize all of the images, while seeing how the images fit together.